Winx Club OC Contest
by googlygummybear
Summary: Contest CLOSED. Second chapter holds the results. Thank you all for taking the time to create amazing characters. Apologies go to anybody who did not get their character chosen.
1. Contest Details

**IMPORTANT UPDATE; throughout the document**

Hello my sweet fanfiction readers! I am here with a new story idea, but sadly my creatvie juices aren't flowing correctly and I can think of any characters.

In this Winx Club fanfiction, though I know there are many stories exactly like this, we will follow through the lives of the Winx Club daughters. I already have...

Bloom and Sky's daughter: Jacqueline; 16

Bloom and Sky's son: Jason; 8

Stella and Brandon's son; 17

I still need...

Stella and Brandon's daughter **DONE**

Musa and Riven's daughter **DONE**

Techna and Timmy's daughter

Aisha and Nabu's daughter (yes he is still alive)

Flora and Helia's daughter **DONE**

All the daughters I would like to be 16 because they will be going to Alfea together.

**Now here's the thing, though this story is following their daughters, I still want other characters. Such as other children of the Winx Club, i.e. Jason is the younger brother of Jacqueline. Use that, I want to see the families of the Winx Club members. You don't even have to submit a main character, if you want just submit a sibling.**

**I also want love interests, i.e. Stella's son is the love interest (SPOILER... lol) of Jacqueline, so do that to, make a specialist for your fairy. But if you do make a specialist to a fairy make sure to specify how they met, if they're dating... blah blah blah. **

**Now heres the OC Skeleton for your characters. Go crazy and have fun.**

**(P.S. be original with you names, (i.e. Techna's daughter named Tessa) that's been used repeatedly in different stories. Come up with an amazing and unique name, that is specifically for your character.)**

**_Submit a fairy:_**

Name:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Power:

Planet:

Princess or not (sort of have to follow who the parents are for this):

Parents:

Everyday Outfit(s) (go ahead and make more than one if you so wish):

Sleepwear:

Casual Formal(s) (for like dances, or going out with friends; can be more than one):

Formal (for formal parties, i.e. a princess ball or a royal get togehter):

Winx Transformation:

Enchantix Transformation:

Believix Transformation:

Love Interest:

**_Submit a specialist: (*note* if you make a son of a Winx Club character and they are a specialist, then this is the outline to use)_**

Name:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Power:

Planet:

Royalty or not:

Parents:

Everyday Outfit(s) (can be more than one):

Sleepwear:

Casual Formal(s) (for like dances, or going out with friends; can be more than one):

Formal (for formal parties, i.e. a princess ball or a royal get togehter):

Weapon and color (all the guys have like a signature color, like for that gem and their weapons):

Love Interest:

**_Submit a sibling: (*note* only use if the sibling doesnt attend Alfea or Red Fountain)_**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Planet:

Royalty or not:

Parents:

Siblings:

**Ooooookay lots of outlines, but heres one more, I need villians. They can be witches, warrlocks, any weird creature, so go at it.**

_**Submit a villian**_

Name:

Age (if known):

Gender:

Race (what type of villian they are):

Powers:

Looks (overall):

**There we go... all done!**

**Well go at and give me some characters.**

**XOXO ~Hugs and Kisses~**

**~Googlygummbybear~**

_**I just want to let all of you know, that if I do not recieve enough characters soon I will make the decision of calling the contest off.**_

_**Please private message me your characters. If you have already put them in the reviews you do NOT need to resend them.**_


	2. Final Results

**I would like to thank all of the people who took the time to send in characters for this story. Also I apologize to anyone who did not get your characters chosen.**

**One final thing, so character info did get changed, mostly for the gem and weapon colors for the specialist, since so many people chose blue I had to change a few of them.**

**So here we go... This is the template for how each character will be shown**

_For Fairies_

_Name  
Power, Age- Creator_

_For Specialists_

_Name  
Gem Color; Weapon, Age- Creator_

_For Villians_

_Name  
Race, Power, Age- Creator_

_**Bloom and Sky:**_

Jacqueline  
_Fire, 16- _**Googlygummybear**

Jason  
_No Power, 8- _**Googlygummybear**

_**Techna and Timmy:**_

Pixel  
_Electricity, 16- _** RubySapphireEmmy**

_**Stella and Brandon:**_

Carina  
_Light/Ring of Solaria, 16- _**Paperman0**

Luna  
_Night/Moon, 15- _**LunaMelodyAmythest**

Ryan  
_Maroon;sword, 17- _**Googlygummybear**

_**Flora and Helia:**_

Jasper  
_Green; sword, 17-_** I Wanna Scream And Shout**

Dahlia  
_Life/Energy, 16- _**littlehay**

Blake  
_No Power, 10-_ **RubySapphireEmmy**

_**Riven and Musa:**_

Cymbelline  
_Sound and Volume, 16- _**I Wanna Scream And Shout**

_**Aisha and Nabu:**_

Mercedes  
_Water, 16- _**BloomLoveSkyForever**

_**Other OC's**_

Alec  
_Navy Blue; crossbow, 17- _**littlehay**

Tobe  
_Light Blue; two sided javelin, 16- _**Paperman0**

Jared  
_Yellow; sword, 17- _**BloomLoveSkyForever**

Kaleb  
_Blood Red; laser strings, 17-_ **RubySapphireEmmy**

Darien  
_Orange; laser gun, 15-_ **AlexandriaDuffield**

Lunette  
_The Moon, 15- _**AlexandriaDuffield**

_**Villains**_

Abaddon/Thantos  
_Fallen Angel, Death and Destruction, Looks 20; is actually millions of years old- _**WhiteRaven3713**

Isis  
_Witch, Nightmares, 17- _** RubySapphireEmmy**

_**And now the contest is OVER. I am now going to start working on the actual story itself; everyone who has a character in this story will receive a private message from me, making you aware that the story is up.**_

_**One last thing, if you want to see a visual family tree of the Winx Club families, then go to my profile and look for the link, it will say, 'Winx Club Visual Family Tree.'**_


End file.
